This application deals with cutting and more specifically, relates to band saws. It has long been known in the art to incorporate four wheels to form the glide or travel path of a band saw blade. An object of this invention is to remove the large, bulky wheels used for achieving height and depth on a band saw frame. Examples of prior art in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 170,814 to Carey and Italian Pat. No. 267,708 to Cacciamli. Both disclose band saws that use four wheels to guide the band saw blade.
A further object of this invention is to provide a spring biased blade tensioning mechanism for a band saw that has four glide wheels.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a simple emergency cutoff system to stop operation of a band saw when the blade is broken.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a power isolating switch when saw is in storage position.